


What Have you done?

by gilles_loki



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bad Haircuts, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilles_loki/pseuds/gilles_loki
Summary: Kimi spies Sebastian's new haircut, and then gets a mid-flight visitor.





	What Have you done?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love at 30 Thousand Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122760) by [paradox_of_retaliation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation). 



> I'm not sure why everything I write at the moment turns into porn, but it does. I didn't plan this to end up with sex, but two ideas of mine merged into one. 
> 
> Partly inspired by Sebastian's horrible haircut (Sorry Seb), and partly inspired by 'Love at 30 Thousand Feet' by paradox_of_retaliation. 
> 
> Hope it's okay, let me know if you enjoyed it.

As soon as Kimi was settled in his seat on the plane, he took out his phone to snap a photo of the tv screen at the front of the seat, deciding to post it to Instagram. After so long of not wanting anything to do with social media, he was actually quite enjoying his Instagram account. 

He had just finished posting the photo and turned his phone onto airplane mode when a familiar voice called out. 

“Hey, I missed seeing you at the airport.” Kimi looked up from his phone to see Sebastian putting his bag down on the ottoman in the suite next door, before sitting down in his own seat and turning to face Kimi better. 

Kimi should have specified that he wanted a window seat. Mark booked flights for Kimi, and normally when he flew commercial he did end up with a window seat, but today for some reason he had ended up with a middle seat. Not that he really cared all that much, but sometimes it was nice to look out the window, and he didn’t have to bother with someone talkative in the seat next door. 

Sebastian, however, always specified a window seat, so it was strange that he had suddenly ended up in a middle seat, let alone one next to Kimi.

The staff hadn’t put up the divider separating the two seats, so Kimi wondered if this had been arranged by Mark and Antti. 

“Why are you sitting here, you normally sit by the window.” Kimi pointed out the window in the suite next to Sebastian, just as a middle-aged man in a suit appeared and went to take his seat. 

“I’ve hardly seen you lately, plus I thought it would be nice to sit next to each other on a flight for once.” One of the flight attendants coming back took Sebastian’s attention, as she turned up with a sliver tray with a glass of champagne, a hot towel, a few dates and the welcome letter. 

“We saw each other the other day.” Kimi protested mildly, despite how part of him was actually happy to be sitting next to Sebastian. Apart from how the man was likely to talk constantly the whole flight, no matter how much Kimi tried to ignore him. “I beat you at badminton, and we fucked in the shower, what more do you want?”

Sometimes he wished Sebastian knew how to shut up. But then, when Sebastian was silent it was usually a very good indicator that something was wrong. The flight back to Zürich after Mexico last year came to mind, where Sebastian had spent the whole flight silent, most of it asleep (or pretending to be asleep). Kimi could understand the feeling and had done his best to comfort Sebastian while also giving him space. 

However, space obviously wasn’t what Sebastian wanted now. 

“We didn’t actually talk much though, and sometimes I do like to talk a little bit.” Sebastian protested, and Kimi snorted in amusement and reached for his own glass of champagne, draining the whole thing in one mouthful. 

“You do realize you are meant to sip that, don’t you?” Sebastian inquired, and Kimi gave him a little glare as he set his glass down. 

“Yes.” 

Then Sebastian took his hat off. 

All Kimi could do was stare, thankfully blankly, at the new haircut that had just been revealed. 

That definitely hadn’t been there the other day, Kimi would have remembered a haircut like that.

Sebastian had some bad haircuts before, but this one definitely took itself right up the top of the list, and by quite a large margin. It looked absolutely horrible, and Kimi wondered what on earth possessed the German to want such a thing. 

“What the fuck did you do to your hair?” Kimi spoke, a bit louder than he had intended and a women walking past looked rather insulted at his language. 

The German’s gaze was back on Kimi, and he moved his head around to give Kimi an even better look at the haircut. 

“What do you think?” Kimi would have thought that after all these years, Sebastian would have learned to read Kimi a little bit better. That, or the lack of hair on the bottom half of his head had lead to him being delirious. Kimi was never one to hold back what he really thought, and this was no different. Even thought Kimi thought it would lead to problems, because Sebastian did look proud of his new haircut. 

“It looks fucking awful, why the fuck did you cut it like that? Did you actually go and pay someone to cut it like that?” Sebastian definitely looked a bit insulted now, sitting up straighter in his seat, posture becoming more defensive. 

“It is not ‘Fucking awful’, I think it looks really good! I wanted something nice and short for the summer races, and I think this both looks and feels good. It couldn’t hurt you to say something fucking nice for a change.” Kimi didn’t think that Sebastian was going to get angry, but he was definitely annoyed and delusional. 

Neither payed the slightest bit of attention to the safety briefing which was now happening. 

“Did you do it yourself?” Kimi was pretty sure he must have, because no hairdresser any good was going to give a haircut like that. Or had Sebastian decided to change his hairdresser? The man was perfectly happy to spend money on cars, motorbikes, and a holiday home in Finland that he had only visited once, yet didn’t want to pay for things like decent clothing or a good haircut. 

“Yes, of course I did it myself. I have a pair of clippers at home, why shouldn’t I have done it myself?” Well, that explained it. This looked far worse even than that time Sebastian decided to shave his whole hair short, or when he had dyed it that stupid blond colour. 

“That fucking explains it.” Kimi rolled his eyes and turned away from Sebastian as the plane started moving down the runway. 

“What do you mean by ‘That explains it’!” Sebastian obviously wasn’t going to leave this alone, and for a moment Kimi wished that he hadn’t said anything. Despite the privacy offered by their seats, Kimi heard someone nearby mutter something about quiet, which was something that they obviously weren’t going to get at the moment. Volume wasn’t something that Sebastian was good at when he got a little bit emotional, and this instance was no different. 

“Talk louder, I don’t think the people at the back can hear you. You shouldn’t be allowed to do anything to your own hair except style it, and even that is iffy. Remember what happened last time you decided to colour your hair?” 

“Yes, and it wasn’t that bad, just like this haircut isn’t bad.”

“Whatever.” Kimi jabbed at a button on the remote for the tv as he pulled the headphones out, hoping that Sebastian might take the hint and shut up and stop being offended about his stupid haircut. 

“You usually say you don’t care what I do to the hair on my head.” Kimi looked over at Sebastian for a moment. 

“I suppose you need something to take the attention away from the fact you are going bald.” He spoke with a relatively blank face and monotonous voice, apart from the little quirk at the corner of his mouth. 

Sebastian made an undignified noise, reaching across the wall separating the two seats to aim a punch at Kimi’s shoulder. Sometimes Kimi couldn’t help but tease the other man a bit about it, rub that fact in a little bit despite how he knew that he shouldn’t. 

“I’m not going bald!” The other man protested, but Kimi wasn’t quite sure if the other man was trying to convince Kimi or himself. 

“Yes you are, you got that from your father.” Kimi reached across the barrier to pat Sebastian on the top of his head, intentionally going straight to that bald patch that Sebastian always tried to hide. Sebastian smacked the hand away, and for a little while was more concerned with fixing his hair than Kimi. 

A flight attendant appeared again, asking Kimi if he would like a pre-meal refreshment, and Kimi asked for straight vodka, in a decent sized glass too. It was probably an odd request, but when she came back she had that glass of vodka and a few little snacks. 

“Really, vodka? At this time of the day? I’m not sure that Mark would approve of that.” Sebastian himself had gone for orange juice, a much more boring choice in Kimi’s opinion. 

Kimi took a good mouthful of the vodka before answering Sebastian. 

“I need it to deal with you.” Sebastian protested again, and Kimi couldn’t help the little quirk at the corner of his mouth that signified he didn’t hate it as much as he appeared to. “Mark isn’t here, so he won’t find out unless you want to fuck off down to business class and tell him.”

“Don’t worry, I couldn’t leave you all alone.” Sebastian laughed as Kimi glared at him, albeit not a very serious one. 

“Wish you would.” Kimi muttered under his breath, but in reality he did actually enjoy spending time with Sebastian. 

“Ah, before I forget, I must show you what the girls got into the other day.” Sebastian brought up a new topic, and Kimi shifted to look at the photos Sebastian was now bringing up on his phone. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Kimi! Kimi! Wake up! Kimi!” A voice interrupted his sleep, and Kimi made a slight noise and went to move only to realize that someone was on top of him in the small bed his seat had turned into. 

Opening his eyes he found himself looking straight into Sebastian’s blue eyes, despite how the lights in the cabin had been dimmed. 

They had gone through the flight to Dubai talking most of it, but after boarding their flight to Melbourne had talked through their meal then settled down. Kimi had gone to sleep leaving Sebastian sketching out potential helmet designs. 

It took Kimi a moment to realize that Sebastian was wearing the pyjamas provided in first class, that his hair was tousled signifying that he had been sleeping at some point. 

“What?” Kimi’s voice was rough, and he shifted to reach for the bottle of water, taking a mouthful before setting it back down and looking back at Sebastian. 

Sebastian didn’t say much, instead he pressed his body against Kimi’s. Despite the bedcover between them, there was no mistaking the hard lump that was now poking into his hip. 

“I had this dream about us fucking in your private jet and couldn’t get it out of my head when I woke up. So now I really want you to fuck me.” Sebastian shifted so that their crotches met, humping Kimi several times as he spoke and Kimi’s cock suddenly decided that it was quite interested. 

“Is not very private here, people can look in.” The doors had little diamond shaped holes in them, and the wall themselves were only about shoulder height so anyone walking past could look in. However, at the moment that didn’t seem to bother Sebastian. 

Sebastian didn’t give a response quite yet, instead he leaned down to kiss Kimi, making a soft noise as their lips met. Despite how Kimi was still waking up, Sebastian didn’t waste any time, kissing Kimi eagerly and pressing their bodies together. Kimi hadn’t expected this upon being woken up, but he liked it. He moved one hand out from it’s position trapped between their bodies and moved it to the back of Sebastian’s head, not thinking about that haircut as he tried to pull Sebastian closer. 

Eventually Sebastian was the one to pull away first, both of them already breathing hard. 

“It won’t look bad if we lie side by side and you fuck me from behind.” Sebastian was moving to undo Kimi’s seatbelt as he spoke, pushing at Kimi to get him to shift onto his side and allow enough space for him to lie down in front. 

Kimi sighed loudly but shifted onto his side anyway. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t like the idea, in fact he actually quite liked it. The thrill of potentially getting caught for some strange reason was quite exciting. 

“At least in the dark I can’t see your haircut.” Kimi couldn’t help himself, just like he couldn’t help the small moan that slipped out as Sebastian ground his bum against Kimi’s now hard cock.

Sebastian moved the covers aside, wriggling himself around so that they were both squeezed under the covers on the bed, pressing his bum against Kimi’s crotch. 

“Oi!” Sebastian reached behind to punch Kimi’s hip lightly. “I’ve already opened myself up so I won’t need much before we fuck.” Kimi briefly wondered if Sebastian had done it at his own seat, under the bed cover, or if he had gone to the toilets to do such a thing. 

Either way, Kimi found he didn’t really care.

Sebastian was grinding his ass hard against Kimi’s cock, making Kimi’s efforts to pull his pants down hard. 

“Stop for a moment, I can’t fuck you with your pants on.” Sebastian helpfully lifted his hips up a little bit, allowing Kimi to pull the pyjama pants down to mid-thigh. Before Sebastian could start grinding again, he pushed one finger against the other man’s hole, feeling it twitch underneath. 

It also felt slick, so Kimi went right ahead and pushed one finger inside. Sebastian let out a noise, pushing his hips backwards so Kimi moved his other hand up and clamped it over the other man’s mouth. 

“Shut up! Or you will wake everyone up.” Sebastian made an unintelligible noise, pushing his hips backwards and seemingly encouraging Kimi to do more. Kimi moved the finger in and out a couple of times, before pressing two inside. Sebastian clenched around the fingers for a moment before relaxing, making a noise behind Kimi’s hand and pushing his hips backwards. 

Kimi went straight for that familiar spot, rubbing that hard-little nub and thoroughly enjoying Sebastian jerking at his touch and desperately trying to keep quiet. Sebastian had obviously opened himself up well, because it didn’t take much before Kimi got really do slip another finger inside. 

Sebastian shifted to hand something to Kimi, and he picked it up to see it was a tube of lubricant.

“I did not know they gave this away on flights.” Kimi was pretty sure that they didn’t, because if they did he would have noticed. It looked reasonably new, so he wondered where it had come form. 

“They don’t, I brought it at the airport.” 

“Why the fuck did you buy lube at an airport? Was this planned?” Sebastian had mentioned a dream earlier, but if it wasn’t they why would Sebastian buy lube at the airport?

“Honestly! It wasn’t plan – oh fuck! More of that, I need more, hurry up and fuck me already.” Kimi squeezed a little bit more lube onto his fingers as they had been speaking and slipped three into Sebastian’s hole in the middle of his sentence. “I brought it because I thought we would do something at the hotel in Australia and I didn’t want to go by a grocery store first.” 

Suddenly Kimi had an image of photographers following Sebastian around an Australian supermarket taking photos of everything he brought, and he couldn’t help but laugh. It earned an odd look from Sebastian. 

“What’s funny?” He asked, pushing his hips backwards onto Kimi’s fingers. 

“Was thinking of someone taking a photo of you buying lube at Australian Supermarket.” If the press didn’t catch it, Kimi half expected someone to tweet about it or something, and for some reason Kimi found that funny.

Whatever Sebastian was going to say in response was stopped by a soft moan as Kimi pressed his fingers against the other man’s prostate. 

“I’m open enough, hurry up and fuck me before everyone wakes up.” Kimi slipped his fingers out, struggling in the small space to get his pants down enough so that he could get his cock out. He managed to squeeze a little bit more lube out before tossing it over the divider and onto Sebastian’s seat, where it hit something with a dull thud. 

He suddenly felt quite hot with the cover on, and in any normal circumstance would have thrown it off but seeing as they needed it for a bit of privacy decided that probably wasn’t a good idea. Instead he shifted it down a little bit, still providing cover but also meaning that he wasn’t quite so hot. 

Squeezing his hand in between their bodies, his gave his cock a couple of quick strokes, and was pretty sure that he didn’t just get the lube on his cock but also Sebastian’s bum, their clothing and the bed linen. Hopefully, they didn’t inspect the linen to closely when they took it away at the end of the flight for cleaning. 

“Hurry up!” Sebastian hissed again, pushing his bum back and only managing to get more lube on it and trapping Kimi’s hand and his cock between their bodies. 

“Stay still for one fucking moment then!” He hissed back, and thankfully Sebastian listened and did stay still. 

It wasn’t long, but it was long enough for Kimi to line his cock up and bury himself inside in one thrust, his un-lubed hand moving up to clamp over Sebastian’s mouth to silence the moan he knew was going to come. 

There wasn’t much room to move because his bum was pressed against the wall separating their two seats and Sebastian’s hips were pressed tight against him in front, but after a moment he started to move. He kept his movements slow, careful not to move to fast enough to alert anyone who might be walking past to what they were doing. Also, he didn’t want to get lost in what they were doing, to forget where they were, and to make a lot of noise. Mainly, because he wanted to be able to fly this airline again, and didn’t want to face a ban for having sex in the middle of a flight. Or, perhaps more likely, the news headlines that such a thing would surely make. 

Sebastian shifted in front of him, pushing his hips backwards reaching out of Kimi and pulling him into an awkward kiss. Their mouths didn’t quite meet right, but it still felt good. When they did fuck it was usually face to face, mainly because Sebastian liked to kiss and touch and to watch Kimi’s face. Kimi moved one hand to grip Sebastian’s hips, trying to get them into the right position so that he could hit Sebastian’s prostate. 

Even with his movements relatively slow, this wasn’t going to be a long, slow, fuck. The thrill of the risk of getting caught, and the consequences involved, were proving to be quite a strong motivating agent to finish quickly, affecting both their stamina. 

Sebastian shifted to lie down properly, and Kimi buried his face in the back of his neck, inhaling his scent and placing soft kisses on the sweat slick skin. The hand that had been on Sebastian’s hip around, pushing away the hand that Sebastian had on his cock, jerking himself off in time to Kimi’s thrusts. 

Kimi ran his thumb across the head at the same time Sebastian shifted his hips and the head of Kimi’s cock thrust hard into his prostate. 

Sebastian let out noise that was a little louder than planned, catching the attention of a flight attendant who had been walking past. She looked over the barrier, surprise on her face at seeing the two of them together even in the dim light. Sebastian saw her and managed, rather badly in Kimi’s opinion, to turn the moan into coughing. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian spoke, and then had to pause because Kimi (unhelpfully), made a rather pleasurable movement with his hand and pressed his cock against the other man’s prostate. “I wasn’t feeling well, Kimi was comforting me.” Sebastian’s hand moved under the covers, reaching for Kimi’s hand on his cock and trying to get him to stop for a moment. “Would I be able to get a cup of tea by any chance to calm my stomach? Peppermint or Chamomile?” 

“Stupid fucking excuse.” Kimi murmured to the back of Sebastian’s neck when she had left to fetch Sebastian his cup of tea. “You are a really bad actor, which is also why everyone can tell when you lie.” 

“Shut up, I was a bit pre-occupied. Now, hurry the fuck up, get me off before everyone wakes up!” Sebastian hissed at Kimi, clenching around Kimi’s cock and Kimi himself had to bite back a moan. 

They relaxed back into soft movements, and Kimi slipped his other hand up Sebastian’s shirt, stroking the warm skin and tweaking a nipple. 

The flight attendant came back, opening the doors to the suite and leaning over the bed to place the cup of tea down on the divider. Behind her, Kimi caught sight of the suite across the aisle with it’s doors open, it’s occupant lit up the by laptop screen he was looking at. 

Once the doors were shut Kimi concentrated on moving his hips harder, feeling the heat starting to build in his body as their bodies moved together. 

Sebastian made another soft noise, and Kimi brought his hand out of his shirt and clamped it back over the other man’s mouth again. 

Judging by the clenching around his cock and the twitching Sebastian was close. Kimi was as well, pleasure flying around his body, and he had to concentrate hard on keeping quiet and keeping his movements slow enough to avoid arousing suspicion or making suspicious noises. 

Sebastian let out a low noise behind Kimi’s hand, body tightening and tensing, cum spurting into Kimi’s hand. Kimi thrust a couple more times before he felt his orgasm hit, biting down on Sebastian’s shoulder without thinking to muffle his groan. 

Letting go of Sebastian’s softening cock, Kimi wiped his hand on the bedding before wrapping his hands around the other man, holding him tightly. One of Sebastian’s hands move down, fingers entwining with Kimi’s squeezing his hand. 

“Thank you,” Sebastian spoke, shifting to look at Kimi, love shining brightly in his blue eyes. “I love you Kimi.”

“Love you too Sebi.” Kimi spoke, exhaustion flowing though his body but he managed to shift to place a peck on Sebastian’s lips before they both relaxed down again, enjoying staying close to one another. “Do you want me to pull out?” 

“I don’t mind,” Sebastian’s voice sounded tired, and it wasn’t going to take long for both of them to fall back asleep again. “Is nice.” 

“Okay.” Kimi didn’t mind either. The cover was big enough to cover them up plenty, and despite how he probably should have pulled out and pulled their pants up again, Kimi couldn’t bring himself to move. 

He was far to comfortable. His own eyes grew heavy, and he let them close, face pressed up against Sebastian as he let himself drift off into a happy sleep. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he hadn’t even paid any attention to that stupid haircut.


End file.
